


.: One Of A Kind :.

by Cereal_Sandwich



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Mythical Creature and Cryptid AU I thought of during History, F/M, Grillby is a Phoenix, LMAO, Might just stay a one-shot, amazing am I right, and if i continue this its gonna be one shots as well but with the same characters, hehe, reader is a moth...creature, this is a bit short, will probably not be a full story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Sandwich/pseuds/Cereal_Sandwich
Summary: (( Mythical Creatures and Cryptids AU ))You've could've melted right there and then. And no, it wasn't because of the fire holding both of your hands or the heat f the volcano.
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	.: One Of A Kind :.

**Author's Note:**

> WoAh?? Me posting 2 times a day?! More likely than you think.
> 
> Honestly, the reason why I posted 2 times atm was because school is so damn boring. 
> 
> Good luck with reading.

(( Cryptids and Mythical Creatures AU ))

Your fluffy wings dashed peacefully through the night's sky, the little antennas on top of your head fluttering through the breeze. You closed your red eyes without a sound.

It was one of the perks of being a non-discovered human species. You were able to fly through the sky without a worry in the world. You didn't need to pay... ''taxes'' as you heard from one of the outcasts of your eclipse.   
He was called by the humans as Mothman, and due to his curiosity and his lack of awareness of his surroundings, he was cast out of your eclipse. The humans had found out about him, but that a whole species was consisting of creatures like him.   
His real name was Noah, and he was quite a sweetheart. He loved shiny objects and anything that moved quickly, so it was quite annoying when you were trying to hunt with him when he would suddenly dash down because he was something quick-moving, something he heard humans call a ''car''. 

He had been your best friend for a while now, remaining at his side when he was cast aside by the family. 

You? You were one of the main hunters of your eclipse. You could easily fly long ends without getting your wings even a bit strained. It had been one of your many talents, and it turned into one of your hobbies.

You enjoyed floating through the sky when the night was peaceful. When you didn't have to hunt or defend the base, you were flying long ends to discover new areas and meet new creatures.

Though you never went to the volcano that existed on your small island. You knew the risks of going there. Your wings could get burned up, you could get crisped by a fire creature, you could choke to death due to smoke inhalation... You didn't want to think about it. 

Yet this evening, you decided to be a bit more...Daring.  
You explored almost every nook and cranny of the island and itched for something more adventurous. Something more dangerous, and you knew exactly where to go.

So, that's where you were heading right now. To the volcano.

You flapped your wings a bit harder, ready for the dangerous adventure.

\----------------------

It took some time to get there since you didn't know the fastest route, but you did manage to get to the volcano in a decent amount of time. It was a volcano, after all, it wasn't small or anything. You could see it from the other side of the island. 

You picked up your speed a bit before quickly backtracking when you came a bit closer than you'd like. Your eyes glanced up at the mountain, surprised by how huge it was. The small rivers of lava fell down the crisped rock. 

A smile crawled its way onto your face, this was so much cooler than you thought!

You launched yourself to the top of the volcano. The lava inside glowing warmly.   
You were a bit shocked to see a... Creature sitting on the edge of the hot mountain, though. 

It resembled a bird made entirely out of lava and fire. The flames that made its wings shooting up and disappearing into the night sky. Its eyes were bright white, adding a bit of contrast to the overall orange and yellow tones of its body. 

It was so much different from your dark blue, dark purple, dark grey, and black fur. 

It was waving its hand through the lava, creating small ripples that stretched out further in the volcano. It seemed at peace. 

You mustered up the courage to talk. It was too interesting for a creature to not hold a conversation with.  
''...Who are you?'' 

Its head shot up, its blinding white eyes going wide open. Its posture stiffened. You felt kinda bad for scaring them like that, it probably wasn't expecting any visitors any time soon.

It stood up defensively, its eyes narrowing into slits as it launched itself over to you using its fiery wings. Your muscles tensed up.

''....What.. Are you.. Doing... Here?''

It asked the place where its mouth was supposed to be creating a soft smoke that evaporated into the sky.   
It was soothing.

You felt a sweat drop fall down your face fur.   
''I-Uhm...'' You stammered, trying to find the words in your throat and messed up thoughts.  
''I...Happened to be flying closeby and was...Interested...'' You mumbled mostly to yourself, your voice barely above a whisper. 

Its eyes returned to its normal state, earning a small sigh of relief from you. Its posture changed from defensive to calm and relaxed, surprising you with how quickly it could change its body language. The smoke returned from its mouth area as it spoke.

''Ah... Just be.. Careful.''   
It hushed to you, pointing with its fiery wing to the lava not too far away from the both of you. 

You chuckled, your cheek fluff fluffing up.  
''Will do, Mr... ?''   
It didn't feel right to give it a name, after all, some creatures preferred to have no name at all. 

It offered you its hand, lowering the temperature on it to not burn you when you accepted the handshake. 

''...Grillby.''

You snorted out a laugh. It was a fitting name.   
You took its hand and shook it firmly  
''Y/N.''

Realizing you were holding its hand for a bit too long than that is normally accepted, you let go quickly, an awkward smile present on your face.   
You rubbed the back of your neck.  
''Sorry about that, your hand was nice.''

...

Your cheeks burned up, which made you choke on some spit.   
''That sounds really weird, doesn't it? God, I probably made a fool of myself...'' You fidgeted your hands, twirling your thumbs around.

It gently took your hands away from each other and into its own hands. 

''I think... It was quite... Endearing.''

You could've melted right there and then. And no, it wasn't because of the fire holding both of your hands or the heat of the volcano. 

END ( so far, maybe, shrug)

**Author's Note:**

> Noot noot
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I'm tired, I wanna go home. School is boring.


End file.
